Miyamoto Karin
|image = |caption = promoting "KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!" |nickname = |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 154cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2008-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2008-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = Up-Front Works hachama |mcolor = |group = Juice=Juice |join = February 3, 2013 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 5th Generation |join1 = November 24, 2008 |graduate1 = November 18, 2013 |acts = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shin Minimoni, Reborn Eleven, Jurin, Team Okai, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = |sig = Miyamotokarinautograph32323.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Miyamoto's Autograph }} Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice. She was previously a Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and a member of Shin Minimoni. She is also a former member of the SATOYAMA movement unit Jurin. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Miyamoto Karin was born on December 1, 1998 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2008 Miyamoto Karin joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in 2008. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ concert in November as a winner of the UP-FRONT Egg Audition. 2009 In June, Miyamoto took part in the stage play Ojigi de SHAPE-UP!, the sequel to Ojigi 30 do Degrees, with fellow Hello Pro Egg member Takeuchi Akari, and Morning Musume members Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina. In 2009, Miyamoto became part of the new revival unit for Minimoni, Shin Minimoni, alongside Linlin, Fukuda Kanon, and fellow Egg Takeuchi Akari. 2010 From April 8 to 12, Miyamoto appeared in the stage play Kaibutsu no Kodomo.Official Gekijyo Page 2011 In 2011, Miyamoto participated in the S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu!, but failed to pass. In October, Miyamoto starred in a stage play titled ''Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~'' along with various Morning Musume members. In December, Miyamoto was in a stage play featuring Okai Chisato, Nakajima Saki, and Kudo Haruka, titled [[1974 (Ikunayo)|''1974 (Ikunayo)]].'' The play ran from December 14 to December 18. She replaced Takeuchi Akari, who was supposed to play the role, but was taken out due to S/mileage activities. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that select Kenshuusei, including Karin, would be releasing their first single, "Kanojo ni Naritai!!!". She was a back-up dancer for the S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. 2013 On January 27, Miyamoto and other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members appeared as an opening act for Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote "Help me!!". The Kenshuusei sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for "LOVE Machine". On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Miyamoto would debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, along with Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina and Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-02-03. Tsunku's comment regarding Miyamoto: :"Up until now she has participated in a few unit in Hello Project as someone with a real talent. Her character is also strong." On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Miyamoto would participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Uemura Akari. There was 11 showings and it ran from April 24 to the 30.Official Gekijyo Page On February 13, it was announced that she would be graduating from PINK!SS and Kopinks!, to focus on Juice=Juice. She officially graduated on March 2 at the PINK!SS & Kopinks! Special Live."【制作秘話６】コピンクちゃん" (in Japanese). Kodama Ameko Official Website. 2013-04-05. Miyamoto released her first and last mini-album as Kopink, titled Kopinks! Melodies ~star chart~, on March 20. Her last episode as Kopink was broadcast on April 2."静岡朝日テレビ「コピンクス！」2013/04/02放送" (in Japanese). PINK!SS Support (via YouTube). 2013-04-02. On February 23, She participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On July 23, it was announced that Miyamoto would be a member of the new unit Jurin alongside Morning Musume member Sato Masaki. On August 23, it was announced that Miyamoto suffered a left cuboid bone fracture, she was expected to be fully recovered in six weeks, and until then she was not be able to dance in Juice=Juice activities. On September 15, staff reported that Miyamoto was in poor condition and couldn't participate in a Juice=Juice handshake event, and in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ that day. On December 17, Miyamoto and Uemura Akari celebrated their birthdays in a joint event called Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2013, featuring two performance at TOKYO FM HALL. 2014 On January 16, Miyamoto's first solo e-Hello DVD, Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~ was announced, it was released in late March. On April 27, Miyamoto announced her first solo photobook, titled Karin, released on June 12. On July 16, she released her first solo image DVD, KArin. On September 23, Juice=Juice performed at the PINK!SS & Kopinks! Special Live 2014 ~Uso Mitai na Kyou~, with Miyamoto reprising her role as the first generation Kopink for the event."【構成演出】「ピンクス＆コピンクス！スペシャルライブ2014～嘘みたいな今日～」" (in Japanese). Kodama Ameko Official Website. 2014-08-20. On December 11, Miyamoto and Uemura Akari celebrated their birthdays in a joint event called Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2014. One show took place at Differ Ariake in Tokyo. 2015 On May 27, Miyamoto released her second solo photobook, Karin sixteen. On July 16, she released her first solo image Blu-ray, Karin wa 16sai. On December 1, Miyamoto celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event called Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin Birthday Event 2015. The event featured two performances at CLUB CITTA' in Kanagawa, and parts of the event were recorded for Juice=Juice's 2016 drama Budokan. 2016 On October 21, Miyamoto will release her third solo photobook, titled Sunflower. Following her photobook release, she will also release her second solo image Blu-ray bluest on November 23.https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B01LTHMCGC/ On December 1, Miyamoto celebrated her 18th birthday at a special event called Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin Birthday Event 2016. The event featured two performances at Yamano Hall in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= She was raised as an only child and she lives with her grandparents. She has a pet cat named Jasmine. |-|Education= When Miyamoto debuted as a member of Juice=Juice in February 2013, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Miyamoto Karin has acquired: *'Takagi Sayuki:' Miyamoto gets along best with Takagi Sayuki in Juice=Juice. *'Kudo Haruka:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Kudo Haruka since Hello Pro Egg. *'Takeuchi Akari:' She also gets along well with ANGERME member Takeuchi Akari. *'Tamura Meimi:' She is good friends with ANGERME member Tamura Meimi. *'Tanabe Nanami:' She is good friend with former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Tanabe Nanami since Hello Pro Egg. *'Taguchi Natsumi:' She gets along well with Taguchi Natsumi from Kobushi Factory since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Inaba Manaka:' She also gets along well with Country Girls member Inaba Manaka. Other *'Nanarin' (ななりん): Her and Tanabe Nanami's pairing name is "Nanarin". |-|Name Meaning= Miyamoto's given name, "Karin", means that good (佳) things would happen one after another (林). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Miyamoto Karin: *'Karin' (カリン): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Kopink' (コピンク): Kopink is Miyamoto's voice-actor character. *'Karin-chan-san' (かりんーちゃんーさん): A nickname for Miyamoto Karin, which Sayashi Riho used first on her blog during the musical Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ in 2011. Sayashi used two kinds of honorifics together, “chan” for endearing one and “san” for respectable one. Kopink Starting in 2011, Miyamoto provided voice-over for the Shizuoka Asahi TV program PINK!SS (ピンクス), and was the voice actress of the anime character Kopink (コピンク; sometimes stylized as コピンク*) for the other SATV program Kopinks! ''(コピンクス!). As Kopink, Miyamoto released 5 solo digital singles and a mini-album. She graduated from the program in March 2013, prior to debuting with Juice=Juice. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) *'Nickname:' Karin (カリン), Kopink (コピンク) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace: ' Chiba, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 154cm (5"1) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2009: Shin Minimoni Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾉﾘ・ ｡・ﾘ *'Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color): ' **'Grape''' (2013-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2008-2013) **Shin Minimoni (2009-2011) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Jurin (2013-2016) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2013-2015) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Yoga, Home Karaoke, playing with her cats *'Specialty:' Badminton, Yoga, Braiding, Mario's jump *'Strong Point:' Pacifism *'Weak Point:' Rough *'Dislikes:' Drawing *'Scared of:' Haunted houses, Big dogs *'Favorite Animal:' Cat *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, fruits, Trout Sushi *'Least Favorite Food:' Celery *'Favorite Color:' Light purple, Pastel pink *'Favorite Subject:' Arts Technique, Music. *'Rival: 'Oda Sakura, Danbara Ruru, Sato Masaki *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥", "Ooki na Ai de Motenashite", "Resonant Blue" *'Favorite Groups:' S/mileage, ℃-ute, Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Okai Chisato, Nakajima Saki, Shimizu Saki, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa Discography :See Also: List:Miyamoto Karin Discography Featured In Digital Singles *2011.12.21 Carina Notte (カリーナノッテ) (Kopink) *2012.07.04 Usagi tocome (兎tocome) (Kopink feat. Goro) *2012.08.29 Saikou Shikando (最高視感度) (Kopink) *2012.12.05 Usagi tocome (Karin feat. Kopink) *2013.01.30 Reverse (リバース) (Kopink) Mini Albums *2013.03.20 Kopinks! Melodies ~star chart~ (Kopink) Solo Songs *Only choice (from Koisuru Hello Kitty) *Good bye Kitty (from Koisuru Hello Kitty) Solo DVDs/Blu-rays *2014.03.03 Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.07.16 KArin *2015.07.22 Karin wa 16sai *2016.11.23 bluest Other DVDs *2014.04.26 Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2013 (“Fanclub” DVD) *2015.01.27 Juice=Juice ~Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2014~ (“Fanclub” DVD) *2016.xx.xx Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2015 (“Fanclub” DVD) Publications :See Also: List:Miyamoto Karin Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2014.06.12 Karin *2015.05.27 Karin sixteen *2016.10.21 Sunflower Works Movies *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) TV Programs *2010.04.24 Asonde Manabu (アソンデマナブ) *2010–2013 PINK!SS (ピンクス) (voice-over) *2011–2013 Kopinks! (コピンクス!) (voice of Kopink) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014– The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2016 Budokan (武道館) Theater *2009 Ojigi de SHAPE-UP! (おじぎでシェイプアップ！) *2010.04.08~11 Kaibutsu no Kodomo *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Genghis Khan) *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2012 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2014 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) Radio *2013.10.03– We are Juice=Juice *2016– HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Tuesdays) Internet *2013.4.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! *2013– Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (as Suzuki Kanon) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Suzuki Kanon) *2015 Morning Musume '15 - Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru (replacement dancer for Suzuki Kanon) *2015 Morning Musume '15 - Yuugure wa Ameagari (replacement dancer for Suzuki Kanon) Rankings *She ranked at #34 in Anican R YanYan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #35 in Anican R YanYan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She was voted 6th favorite member in the 2013 Hello! Project Music Awards Event. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg *She ranked at #1 in God Tongue's 2014 "Cutest Next Generation Idol" ranking. http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/helloprohealing/imgs/3/0/308da9d6.jpg *She ranked at #1 in BOMB magazine's 2014 "Breakout idols" ranking. http://i.imgur.com/SYLSolll.jpg Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. * Kanazawa Tomoko thinks that Karin is the coolest member of Hello! Project. * If she could join another group for a day, she'd join Angerme. *Has a habit of getting excited easily. *Her favorite spot is the loft in her room. * She thinks she can't beat Aikawa Maho's love for fried chicken. *She was the only 5th generation Egg in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She participated in the S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! in 2011 and the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition in 2012, but failed both. *On a rainy day she would laze around with her cat, or sing the song "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. *She wants to be able to use various languages to sing. *There was an introduction page in the new Hello! Channel vol.9, where Miyamoto said that her favorite group within Hello! Project is Morning Musume. *Her best sport is badminton. *She was praised by Okai Chisato and called "cute" for her coined phrase "Ganbarin", a play of the word "Ganbatte" meaning "Good Luck" or "Cheer me on". *In Team Okai she covers Suzuki Kanon. *She appeared in UTB magazine 5 times when she was a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *She has acted in the most stage plays out of the current Hello Pro Kenshuusei members. *She is the only current Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to released solo singles. *In a 2012 DeView interview, she said : "I always say to myself “Raising Raising”. My image is that of a line on a graph that is always going upwards diagonally. That is to say that no matter what I do I want to become the best I can be. Singing, dancing, talking on camera, acting etc. I want to become a singer that is known to the whole world. You can show anyone a photo of me and they would know who I was.""ハロプロ研修生 金子&宮本インタビュー「世界中の人に知ってもらえる存在になりたい！」" (in Japanese). Deview. 2012-12-12. (English Translation. Rob via blog!project.) *Karin loved Kirarin Revolution and after hearing ℃-ute's song from a Kirarin album, she felt she wanted to join Hello! Project. She won't lose to anyone in terms of being hyper on the stage and bouncing around. *She said her favorite current member in Morning Musume is Sayashi Riho, and her favorite Morning Musume OG is Niigaki Risa. *She is the shortest member in Juice=Juice. *She says the source of her energy is her cat, Jasmine. *She'd like to make a group/unit with Fukumura Mizuki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Okai Chisato and Fukuda Kanon. *Takagi Sayuki considered Miyamoto her rival, just like Otsuka Aina. *She is an '80s idol fan because of her mother, and looks up to the singer Matsuda Seiko."1001 Nights - The 21st Night: Miyamoto Karin." 2015-07-11. *She has myopia (short sightedness)."Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A (11/4/2013)." Hello!Online. 2013-11-04. *She revealed in a magazine interview that if she hadn't debuted by her third year of middle school, she would have quit Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Karin has stated that Oda Sakura is her rival because they're both the same age, they were both Kenshuusei, and because Sakura is a great singer. *She’s the huffiest member of Juice=Juice. See Also *Gallery:Miyamoto Karin *List:Miyamoto Karin Discography Featured In *List:Miyamoto Karin Publications Featured In *List:Miyamoto Karin Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello! Project profile *Juice=Juice blog de:Miyamoto Karin es:Miyamoto Karin it:Miyamoto Karin Category:Miyamoto Karin Category:2008 Additions Category:Blood Type O Category:1998 Births Category:December Births Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Soloists Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Purple Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Sagittarius Category:Jurin Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hachama Category:Only Children Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Trugranful